Between the Lines
by Angel Leviathan
Summary: You promised, and I’d hate to think my reform was based on the ideals and good nature of people who go back on their promises…


Title: Between the Lines

Author: Angel Leviathan

Disclaimer: SG-1, characters, concept, etc, aren't mine.

Spoilers: First few episodes of Season 10.

Notes: Written for The Crazy Saz.

-

"You are going to take me to the surface today, aren't you? I mean, you promised, and I'd hate to think my reform was based on the ideals and good nature of people who go back on their promises…"

Daniel, still half asleep thanks to the three fifths of an all-nighter he'd pulled, slouched a little lower in his chair, if that was even possible.

Cameron remained tactfully silent and showed a renewed interest in the breakfast he had started to give up hope on.

Sam blinked. Because Vala was clearly staring at her, expectantly. She blinked again and hoped that in the few seconds between the last blink that it had become a viable means of communication. Nope. Still staring at her.

It was Daniel who broke the silence, "…Yes…we promised…"

Vala sat down with an exaggerated sigh in the free seat beside him, "…And I would hate to have my heart broken again…" she tried a sad smile on him.

"Do we even have a few hours free today? I hear Teal'c's off pondering the meaning of life and 'does not wish to be disturbed'," Cameron pondered aloud, briefly hoping that the answer was a negative.

"The General made sure we had the afternoon free for once," Sam answered. It instantly dawned on her that it wasn't the reply he had been hoping for and ducked her head, grabbing at her glass of orange juice to hide behind it, "…Or so I heard…" she mumbled from behind the rim.

Vala beamed, "There was talk of shopping."

"You don't have any money…" Daniel reminded her.

"Well, whereas you would prefer to see me poor and penniless for the rest of my life, the Air Force believes otherwise. I have some money. Not a lot. And whilst we all know you want nothing more than to see me in skimpy, ripped outfits, I have some pride…"

"Not a lot…" Cameron drawled.

"But some," she smiled.

"You know, guys don't really do the whole shopping thing…" Daniel said.

"And you can shop on the internet, you know…" Mitchell informed her.

Vala's eyes lit up, "You can?"

"Uh-huh."

Sam nodded encouragingly.

She narrowed her eyes, "Wait, you're all trying to get out of this, aren't you?"

"Cheaper on the internet," Daniel mumbled. He still wasn't so great at lying…and their newest ally seemed to be able to see right through him at any given moment.

Vala knew she was fighting a losing battle, "Please?" she begged, "Please? They won't let me go alone – its like they think I'm going to run off and escape and pilfer or something."

"Whyever would they think that?" Cameron raised his eyebrows.

She shot him a glare, "Very funny."

Sam sighed, "I'll go with you," she said, "I had some shopping planned anyway."

"Thank you, Colonel," Vala smiled. She shot a glare at the two men, "Its nice to know some people around here have manners."

"Isn't it?" Cameron taunted.

"I'll go…" Daniel conceded. He wouldn't wish an afternoon alone with a hyped up Vala on anyone, let alone one of his best friends.

His eyes widened, stunned, knowing the archaeologist had condemned him to accompany them too, "Nice going, Jackson."

Daniel shrugged, "You could get a haircut or something."

Sam smiled and bit down on her lip to keep from laughing.

Vala tilted her head and frowned, studying Mitchell, "He's right. Its probably for the best."

Cameron groaned and shoved his bowl of cereal away, resting his head on the table and covering it with his arms. It was going to be a long day.

-

"That price is outrageous," she was staring at a diamond ring in the window of a jewellery shop, "One – the stone is ridiculously small, and two - …that price is outrageous!"

"You just mean you cant afford it and you want it," Daniel stated.

Vala pouted, "Exactly," she fluttered her eyelashes, "…Daniel…"

"No!"

"That, and its an engagement ring…" Cameron muttered as he wandered past to catch up with Sam.

"You could always marry me," she smiled sweetly up at Daniel, then gazed after Mitchell, "Either of you!" she tilted her head, "Maybe both…"

"…Thank you for that wonderful mental image…" he shook his head and tried to ignore the smile he saw on Sam's face, who was clearly enjoying his discomfort.

"You said clothes shopping," Daniel reminded her, raising his voice so Sam would hear and hopefully guide them towards some shops that would make the whole trip quick and as painless as possible.

"I did," Vala nodded solemnly, "and clothes we shall get…" she glanced up at him, "…This means no more shiny things, doesn't it?"

"Air Force didn't give you the money for 'shiny things'!" Cameron said.

"Besides, you don't want to live in fatigues for the rest of your life, do you?" Sam asked.

"Not particularly…"

"Well, how about we find you some jeans, some tops and maybe some boots and sneakers and things?"

Vala frowned, confused, "Sneakers?"

Cameron kicked up one foot and pointed.

"Oh, I see. Are they silent to walk in?"

Daniel shrugged, "Its just what we call them."

Sam was about to launch into more suggestions about what they should buy, when she realised that they had left her several stores behind. She frowned and halted, gesturing to the guys, and then all slowly headed back for her.

Vala was staring almost forlornly at a shop window filled with baby clothes and toys and cribs. She tried an incredibly fake smile, "…Sometimes I wondered if the baby would be normal, even if I had little idea where it came from or what it was…didn't think I would make a very good mother, but I was going to try…"

"…Vala, I'm sorry…" Sam said softly.

"And now she's off conquering the galaxy. Makes a mother proud, doesn't it?" she laughed harshly.

Daniel reached an arm round to rest on her hip to gently guide her away from the shop, silently.

"…I would have been an awful mother…" she whispered, "…its just as well…"

Cameron, who had no idea what to say, looked everywhere but at her for a long while as they headed off down the street again, "…You know, I don't know about the diamond situation or anything, but I've heard chocolate's a good substitute."

"We could get an indecent amount of chocolate," Daniel agreed.

"I know the best place," Sam joined in, "You'll love it. But we do need to clothes shop first."

Vala nodded slowly, not quite making eye contact, frustrated for showing weakness in front of them.

"From what I know, every woman has a ridiculous pair of leather boots she hardly ever wears because they're so painful, so we should probably find you some of those," Cameron tried.

"And tops they insist they need but wear once and never again," Daniel added.

She raised an eyebrow, "You two are beginning to sound disturbingly feminine…"

"Yeah, you guys want to go get manicures whilst we shop?" Sam teased.

Vala quickened her pace to catch up with Sam, "I think we'll leave you boys to it," she glanced over her shoulder, "But don't forget to tell us all the details," she winked.

Both men pretended confusion, shock, and outrage, but walked slowly enough for the women to advance ahead several paces.

"…Got her smiling again at least…" Cameron mumbled.

"Yeah…"

"We're gonna regret that aren't we?"

Daniel nodded, "Definitely."

**Fin**


End file.
